Por dónde empezar
by Seline Feline
Summary: Milk vive sumergida en la tristeza desde la muerte de Gokú y la aparición de los androides. Tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo gris, encuentra una pequeña luz de esperanza a partir de una experiencia. - LÍNEA DE TIEMPO DE MIRAI TRUNKS -


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama**_

 _Reto para el Mubi Fanfiction de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"._

* * *

Salió por la puerta principal de la pequeña casa, aún con ojos llorosos. Sus piernas tenían ganas de correr, de escapar hacia el bosque y no tener que hablar. Quería gritar en un lugar donde nadie la escuchara y darse la libertad de llorar sin tener que seguir aparentando ser fuerte. Su nariz estaba roja y moqueaba, frunció el ceño y levantó el rostro. Su pequeño hijo estaba ahí, recostado sobre el pasto a la sombra de un árbol, mirando al cielo con expresión perdida, sabía en qué estaba pensando, lo mismo que ella durante esta última semana.

No era como si no hubiera pasado por esto antes, sólo que ésta vez sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Únicamente habían unas esferas del dragón que no podían traer de vuelta a su Gokú. La situación la enfermaba, era todo soledad, momentos incómodos y aún más tristeza y dolor, aparte del nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho, claro. Recordaba haberse sentido así antes, cuando su madre murió, ¡Pero que horrible se sentía! Ese gran vacío, era como tener un agujero en el pecho, era indescriptible, la verdad.

Una brisa fría la hizo estremecerse, y algo la hizo voltear, era como una necesidad de ver lo que ahí había. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, un calor le recorrió el cuerpo y también lo sintió en sus mejillas, seguro hasta se había sonrojado. Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. — ¡Gokú! — Corrió hacia la figura inconfundible que lograba verse en la distancia. — ¡Gokú! — volvió a gritar, pero al parecer no la escuchaba. No le importó y siguió corriendo.

Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, así que no se molestó en limpiarlas. Dejó de correr mientras veía que no importaba lo que corriera, la figura parecía cada vez estar más lejos… simplemente no era real.

* * *

¡Ya era el colmo! Se sentía triste hasta en sus sueños, y es que habían pasado 13 años desde que ocurrió. Llovía a cantaros y a penas apenas estaba amaneciendo, el sonido de las gotas que golpeaban contra su ventana rompían el silencio que solía reinar en la casa.

La lluvia siempre tiene algo raro: te incita a recordar. Y eso era lo que no quería, porque a pesar que en estos últimos años sólo vivía de recuerdos, no era feliz cuando estos venían a su mente. Los momentos felices la llenaban de nostalgia, aparte de falsas e improbables ideas como _volver en el tiempo,_ y al salir de su ensoñación y recordar que era imposible se echaba a llorar. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las lágrimas, y eso era malo.

Se levantó de la cama para empezar su rutina habitual: preparar café, limpiar la casa toda la mañana aunque esta no ensuciase demasiado, preparar una comida simple con los únicos ingredientes que encontraba en los pequeños mercados de la ciudad más cercana… un sinfín de cosas que ella misma se impuso desde la muerte de Gokú, era como una medicina para el olvido. Aunque nunca funcionó ni funcionaría. Al principio sólo era para no pensar, pero cuando se trata de no pensar terminas pensando más.

Prendió la radio de su cocina por costumbre, como lo hacía todos los días, se preguntaba en voz alta _¿Dónde estará Gohan?_ , como lo hacía siempre. Y es que su hijo siempre le preocupaba: _¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Se alimenta bien? ¿Pensará ir a pelear_ _con los androides otra vez?_

Gohan maduró repentinamente desde que aparecieron los androides, y es que al morir Gokú una parte de él se incrustó en su hijo. Se sentía con la obligación, con la necesidad de proteger a la Tierra y a su gente. Al principio de desbarató, vio caer uno por uno a los guerreros Z junto con Piccolo y Vegeta. Sí, maduró demasiado, tuvo que hacerlo.

Milk hablaba mucho sola, su padre llegaba a casa de vez en cuando, pero por lo regular ella era la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda. — Es completamente normal que una madre se preocupe por su hijo. — decía mientras lavaba unos platos. — Y peor cuando su hijo intenta suicidarse. — A ella aún no le cabía en la cabeza como Gohan siempre peleaba y terminaba derrotado, pero nunca se rendía. — ¿Por qué lo hace? Ya no tiene por qué hacerlo.

— ¡Atención! ¡Los androides atacan Ciudad Satán! ¡Están destruyendo todo a su paso…! — Milk apagó la radio, sabía lo que pasaría después: el reportero morirá antes o después de que llegue Gohan a la ciudad. Lo llaman "El Guerrero Dorado", vaya nombre. Era un proceso que tendría que repetirse, y no es que ella sea pesimista, trataba de confiar en que Gohan destruiría a esas malditas máquinas, y asegurará el futuro de todos los habitantes del planeta. Luego de eso, su hijo volvería a casa junto a ella. Trataba y lo decía en voz alta porque si no le sonaba a mentira.

— Es un proceso…— se repetía. — Pelear con los androides hará a Gohan lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlos.

» ¿Será que Bulma también se muere de nervios cuando Trunks pelea con los androides? Por cierto, últimamente no la he visto… Tal vez Trunks sea el que derrote a los androides, algún día. — Su voz sonaba desesperanzada, aunque lo intentaba… intentaba pensar positivamente, pero era un poco difícil hacerlo viviendo en ese infierno.

* * *

— No estamos a salvo en ningún lugar, papá. — decía mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo que había sido desacomodado por el viento. — Ni si quiera mi casa fue un lugar seguro una vez que los androides llegaron buscando a Gokú, tardé meses para atreverme a regresar.

— Todo es parte del proceso, ¿recuerdas? — su padre iba a atento al camino mientras conducía el auto.

Milk arrugó más el entrecejo. No se sentía segura fuera de casa, y odiaba tener que ir a comprar comida a las ciudades. Vivía con miedo, todos lo hacían, el corazón te empieza a latir con fuerza y el pulso se acelera de sólo pensar que los androides podrían llegar en cualquier momento. La gente se divertía en fiestas, iban al cine, llevaban a sus hijos a los parques de diversiones, salían a comer a restaurantes, iban de excursiones… pero lo hacían manteniendo una máscara, todos iban con sonrisas fingiendo que se divertían, pero era una simple actuación, auto-engañaban a su cerebro haciéndose creer que todo estaría bien sólo para no sufrir. La gente se estaba rindiendo, ya estaban cansados. Estaban aceptando que todos terminarían muertos de una forma u otra, como sería natural o asesinados por los androides. Sólo esperaban el momento.

Se estaban acostumbrando a vivir así: sintiendo miedo pero renegando de él.

— Mira, Milk. — su padre señaló a unos adolescentes fumando marihuana a la orilla del camino, no les importaba que la policía los viera, lo considerarían parte del proceso. — Se están divirtiendo. — él le sonrió, pero era otra parte de la máscara, igual.

Milk y Ox Satan llegaron a un pequeño mercado en una ciudad cercana al Monte Paoz. La gente caminaba y vivía normal, pero Milk no podía fingir esa cara, esas sonrisas de aparente felicidad, expresiones de falsa tranquilidad. No era buena actriz como ellos, no podía engañarse.

— Vamos, Milk. Quita esa cara. Además es bueno que el aire te pegue un poco. — Él rio y ella lo miró con el ceño aún más fruncido. — Iré a comprar unas cosas allá, ya regreso.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, sosteniendo una bolsa de arroz, preocupada. Estaba teniendo una corazonada.

Su padre se estaba tardando y ella ya estaba desesperada. Los androides atacan las ciudades con mayor frecuencia que otros lugares, por obvias razones. Y ella ya se lo esperaba, el pulso ya se le había acelerado desde antes que las alarmas de la ciudad empezaran a sonar. La gente cambió sus expresiones, quitándose la máscara y dejando ver la preocupación el miedo. Sabían que lo más probable es que fueran reducidos a cenizas.

Milk se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde se supone que está el corazón. Empezó a buscar a su padre con la mirada, gritaba su nombre y trataba de correr hacia la dirección por donde lo había visto irse. Pero todos hacían lo mismo: huían, gritaban, corrían, incluso la botaron un par de veces. Los edificios cercanos estaba siendo evacuados, pero a ella se le ocurrió subir a uno para poder buscar a su padre desde arriba.

Se metió entre la multitud que salía del edificio, pero se le hacía imposible entrar. Un hombre alto y con uniforme de policía le hablaba, pero ella no entendía ni quería escucharlo. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: encontrar a su padre y salir con él ilesos de la ciudad. El hombre no la dejaba entrar, la empujaba y le decía que corriera a refugiarse con las demás personas. Ella no hizo caso e hizo uso de su experiencia de artes marciales para darle un golpe la nariz, aunque después se sintió culpable porque entendía que él sólo trataba de ayudar.

Subió por las escaleras ya que los elevadores no funcionaban, los habían desactivado. El sonido de la alarma la hacía entrar en pánico pero trató te mantenerse en calma… la calma era la clave de todo. Subió agotada hasta el cuarto piso, la edad le dificultaba la tarea de subir más. Botó la bolsa de arroz que hasta ese momento la había tenido bien sujetada, y muy cansada, llegó hasta el octavo piso.

Se asomó a la ventana de una oficina y la abrió para tratar de encontrar a su padre, pero sólo miraba pequeñas personas iguales desde arriba. Gritó su nombre para ver si él podía escucharla pero era inútil. Gritó y gritó hasta casi quedarse sin voz. Estaba preocupada y desesperada.

— Cálmate. Respira… profundo. —Su cuerpo temblaba y después de un rato logró pensar más claramente. — Bien, Milk. Eres inteligente, vamos, piensa algo. — Se quedó mirando por debajo del escritorio de la oficina. Decidió esconderse ahí. — Si, Milk, escóndete. Si vas donde están las demás personas los androides te matarán. Quédate tranquila y calladita aquí.

Esperó varios minutos que parecían horas, eran terriblemente eternos. Se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de calmarse y no llorar. Sentía escalofríos y saltaba cada vez que escuchaba una explosión, cada vez… cada vez más cerca. ¿Y su padre? Se preguntaba por él, por Gohan, incluso por Trunks y Bulma, por el maestro Roshi, Puar y Oolong. Ellos eran los pocos de la familia de guerreros que una vez conoció que aún se encontraban con vida, por ahora.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí que pueda ayudarme? — Era la voz de una niña, sonaba quebrada y asustada. Milk salió de su escondite y se dirigió lentamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Era, efectivamente, una niña, de pelo castaño ondulado y largo, ojos verdes y traía consigo un muñeco de una apariencia parecida a la de un unicornio. Estaba de espaldas a ella, se tocaba la mandíbula con el puño fuertemente cerrado y caminaba lentamente mientras asomaba la cabeza por cada una de las oficinas.

— Niña… — susurró Milk suavemente para no asustarla, ya que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Pero la niña gritó y volteó rápidamente. Milk puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándoles que debía guardar silencio. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

— Iba con mi abuelito cuando me solté de su mano por accidente y me perdí entre la gente. Decidí subir a buscarlo por si se había metido aquí. — la niña tenía sus mejillas completamente húmedas y sollozaba suavemente. Milk trató de sonreír.

— Si quieres quédate conmigo. Yo te cuidaré mientras encontramos a tu abuelito. —agregó con una dulce voz. — ¿Sabes algo? Yo también venía con alguien y me perdí. — sonrió- — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Pepper. — dijo mientras se secaba las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

— Yo me llamo Milk. Pero mira, tenemos que ir a escondernos, ¿sí?

Milk tomo a Pepper de la mano y la condujo hacia la oficina donde ella se había escondido antes, y se metieron debajo del escritorio. Ella estuvo un rato platicando suavemente con Pepper, aunque las explosiones ya no se escuchaban y estaban casi seguras de que los androides ya no rondaban cerca, ninguna se animó a salir.

La lluvia empezó a caer. Después de un par horas y tener las piernas parcialmente dormidas, Milk decidió salir del edificio sin solar la mano de Pepper. Dejaron que la lluvia las mojara mientras un largo silencio se escuchaba, pero como siempre, la lluvia llenaba ese vacío. Era un consuelo después de todo.

— ¿Buscaremos a mi abuelito? — preguntó con inocencia. Milk decidió no responder, se limitó a caminar por las calles vacías y llenas de escombros y autos destruidos hacia donde se supone había un albergue, pero, como lo supuso, éste estaba totalmente destruido.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y con semblante serio se consiguió un auto en las condiciones necesarias para poder viajar hasta el Monte Paoz. Antes de ir hacia allá, dejó a la pequeña Pepper en un albergue seguro de una ciudad cercana.

— ¿Y mi abuelito?

— Pepper, hay cosas que a veces se van y tal vez no regresen. Pero quiero que me prometas que lucharás por ser feliz. — dijo en un tono sorprendentemente dulce. Pepper comenzó a llorar. Pero lo entendió, y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Te volveré a ver, Milk?

— Algún día. — dijo acariciando su mejilla. Milk se subió al auto y condujo hasta el Monte Paoz, sin nada más que los pensamientos de su cabeza.

* * *

 _Llegas a tu casa, mojada y con una experiencia, y lo sabes bien. Buscaste a tu padre y no lo encontraste, sabes que si sigue con vida regresará, confías._

 _Y antes te preguntabas por qué Gohan decidía arriesgarse y nunca rendirse sin importar cuantas veces cayera derrotado, en cada batalla… y ahora lo comprendes. Él no se esconde, siempre está fuera viendo todo cuanto pasa a su alrededor, sintiéndolo. Cada vez que él presencia una de esas cosas siente que tiene el deber, la obligación de luchar por todas esas personas, porque sin quererlo se pone en su lugar._

 _¿Sentiste alguna vez tanta impotencia y rabia como mientras te escondías debajo de ese escritorio? ¿Quisiste hacer algo pero sabías que no lo logarías? Lo que al principio era miedo se convirtió en enojo con cada grito que se escuchaba en la lejanía. ¿Lo sentiste?_

 _¿Te sentiste parcialmente satisfecha con el sólo hecho de ayudar a esa pequeña niña que estaba tan sola y perdida como tú? ¿Tan asustada como todos? Fue gratificante. ¿Se siente bien, no? Aunque sólo ayudes un poco, a una sola persona. Por eso lucha Gohan, por eso hasta Trunks a su corta edad siente esa obligación de pelear. Por eso peleaba Gokú, y los demás guerreros Z también._

 _Ellos lo sentían._

 _Correrás por largos pasillos, Milk. Habrán laberintos sin salida, obstáculos aparentemente insuperables, pero cuando lo sientas y luches lograrás todo lo que puedas. Sufrirás, pero si sigues adelante todo podrá cambiar. Caerás, y sé que vas a levantar, porque fuiste una guerrera y lo sigues siendo, Milk._

 _Sigue sintiendo, Milk. No dejes de luchar._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este fanfic lo hice para el concurso de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" :D Esto, la verdad, fue un verdadero reto, ya que no pude escribirlo antes porque tuve una semana realmente ocupada. Pero esto no fue escrito a última hora, de hecho lo venía pensando desde hace varios días, por lo que fue relativamente fácil cuando me senté frente a la computadora y empecé a escribir. No dejó de ser un reto sólo porque lo sentí "fácil", sólo fue más sencillo comparado a las otras cosas que me tocó hacer esta semana. Tal vez lo sentí así porque me encanta hacer esto.

Nuevemente, gracias.

 _Seline_


End file.
